overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Worker
Worker (ワーカー Wākā) is a job similar to an adventurer. However, they receive and complete requests on their own without going through the Adventurer's Guild. In a way, their job is mainly aligned with illegal business practices. Introduction Although most of the workers selected this job to just earn more money than normal adventurers, a few of them became workers to help the people or to satisfy their own passion for dangerous explorations. This is through using illegal means such as without being strictly bound by the rules of the Adventurer's Guild or a respective country. On the other hand, workers do not receive informational or administrative support from the Adventurer's Guild. Therefore, they must not only investigate the difficulty of a quest but also analyze the risk and reward involved by themselves. This independence from a recognized body, makes the risk quite high, so much so that it bolsters the career of a worker, proving their strength and discernment.Overlord Manga Volume 04 Chapter 13: E-Rantel's Adventurer Guild Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc In E-Rantel, Clementine hired some workers to survey the house of the Bareare workshop. However, after they complete their task, she kills the three she hored of them out of bloodlust. She then uses a mind-control skill on the last one to have him obey her and bringing the corpses to the cemetery for Khajiit Dale Badantel to reanimate as zombies.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc From the Baharuth Empire, four worker groups: Foresight, Dragon Hunt, Heavy Masher, and Tenmu volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious Large Tomb.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Fighting battles against the inhabitants of Nazarick, they were used as test subjects for the security system whether it is working properly or not. However, they were not strong enough and were all easily eliminated by the monsters dwelling in Nazarick. A few of the survivors were captured and suffered fates worse than death.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large TombOverlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The demise of Six Arms had reached the attention of several low ranking workers of the security department. Seeing this as an opportunity, the workers attempted to overthrow the Executive Council of Eight Fingers. In response, the Executive Council sent in one of their newest assets, an undead warrior from the Sorcerer Kingdom. The undead violently suppressed the uprising killing all forty conspirators.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom Known Worker Groups * Foresight (Dissolved) * Dragon Hunt (Dissolved) * Heavy Masher (Dissolved) * Tenmu (Dissolved) * Blazing Crimson Trivia * Workers were different from adventurers; they formed parties based on the power of money and useful relationships. * They are called "dropouts" among the adventurers. If adventurers are unable to obey the rules, then their only alternative is to become a worker.Overlord First Half Chapter 53: Invaders Part 1 * Unlike workers, the adventurers are forbidden from using healing magic on common people unless a certain fee is paid to the Adventurer's Guild. * The existence of workers can be described as working only for the money. As a result, they are willing to ignore regulations and often make a mess of things for that reason alone. However, there are also other known cases, where they have brought benefits to people's welfare, such as the creation of cheaper medicines.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death References }} pl:Robotnik Category:Terminology Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Jobs